Lacrima
by EC Regina Mills EC
Summary: What if the evil queen and prince charming were married during the curse ? How will they deal with the truth ? Set during and after the curse.


Chapter 1

She can not breathe. Fear takes her breath away as she tries to speak but all that leaves her mouth is a silent scream. Throat burning and a clouded mind. She feels hot, desperately trying to open her eyes but continuously failing. This is a nightmare. It is not reality, is what she tries to tell herself.

Finally she opens her eyes only to find out that this is in fact reality. She's all alone in the dark. There are no sounds of running little feet, the giggling of small kids or her husband snoring soundly beside her. The bedsheets surrounding her are cold, as cold as she feels. All she can hear is her hectic breathing and the ringing in her ears. Her worst nightmare became the truth.

She closes her eyes slowly exhausted, wishing to go back to how it all started.

During the curse :

Its a rainy night. Reginas on the way home from yet another late night at the city hall.

She really shouldn't be doing this anymore since she has her son Henry now. Looking in the rearview mirror the four month old is for once sleeping soundly in his carseat exhausted from crying all day. She sets her eyes back on the road only to stop all the sudden.

With wide eyes and a beating heart she's staring in front of her where a lifeless body is lying on the street. She is slowly unbuckling herself and opening her car door as if in trance. Regina is walking over to the body, kneeling down and stretching her hand out. She can make out that it is a male person lying face down on the street. Touching his body softly as she's trying to turn him over. A gasp escapes her mouth. With shock she sees that it is no other than Prince Charming lying unconscious on the street.

What is Snow Whites prince doing here all the sudden ? Snow White… even thinking about her name brings her blood to boil. She hasn't seen Georges son since casting the curse in counterpart to Snow White, who is the annoying schoolteacher Mary Margret, that she keeps colliding into every morning. God how she hates that girl and seeing her every day doesn't make it better. Well at least she is not with that annoying husband of hers. She lives all alone in her apartment with no family and without the support of the dwarfs which she loves so dearly. Snow White is miserable just like Regina wanted. However the elementary school teacher keeps on looking happily every time Regina sees her, if only she knew what was stolen from her. Regina grins to herself.

What should she do ? Leave him on the side of the street to die so that the next car can run him over ? Prince Charming all the sudden coming back from god knows where is for sure no good sign. But than she hears Henry starting to whimper in the car. Looking over to Charming one more time and hearing Henrys meanwhile piercing cry she cant help but think how she wants to be a better person for her son. She promised that to him the moment she held him for the first time. With that decision made she's dragging the body into her car and driving to the Hospital.

She's only going to drop him off at the Hospital and than leaving to go home and will never think about it again, is what she tells herself.

The next day started pretty similar to the ones before with Henry crying and Regina not knowing why. She tries the bottle, changes his diaper and walks nervously around in circles trying to calm him down. " What do you want ? Please just tell me. I will do anything for you. " Henry stares at her with his big brown eyes for a moment only to start crying again. Regina is at the end of her patience, she doesn't know how to help him or whats wrong with him. Packing Henrys baby bag she's driving over to the Hospital yet again only this time for a different reason. Whale has to help her, there is no way that this is normal.

" There has to be something wrong with him ! " she cries out walking furiously after Dr. Whale.

" There is nothing wrong with him he is a perfectly healthy baby. " answers Whale in his white robe holding a stack of patient information.

" How would you know, you barley even looked at him. " she nearly yells.

" Umm Doctor ? " comes from the right side.

" Ahhh there you are. Ms. Mills this is John Doe, the patient you saved last night. Unfortunately he suffers from a form of Amnesia other than that you are all clear John. This is Regina Mills the mayor of this town and the woman who found you at the street ."

" Thats nice but we have serious problems, Henry is not well and.. " Regina tries to speak not wanting to handle David again.

" Do we know each other ? " he questions her, looking her over. She is wearing a tight dark blue knee length dress with black heels. She immediately takes his breath away.

She looked at him frightened with wide eyes.

" Not.. not that I know of. I know my citizens and I definitely have never seen you here in this town before. " She wasn't lying she really never saw him in Storybrooke before.

" Are you sure ? You seem familiar.. " he says looking her up and down as if he is trying to remember something.

" I am sure and excuse me I've got more important stuff to do. I have a baby that wont stop crying on top of my time consuming job as mayor of this town. I don't need a stranger asking questions on top of that. " she said as she tried to rock a screaming Henry, turning over to Whale who already had left, searching with her eyes for him.

" I am sorry I can not remember anything from my life I don't know where I am, who my family is and where I belong to. You are the only thing that seems familiar to me. Please just help me. "

" I.. " she mumbled.

" Can I hold him ? "

" What ? Absolutely not.. Why would I entrust a stranger with my baby ? " she snarled. " I might be a Baby Whisperer, I don't know but it seems like he won't calm down with you anytime soon while you are so stressed. Babys can feel the stress you know."

She looked him up and down while Henry continued screaming so loudly that her ears where ringing and she could feel a headache coming.

"Fine." she handed him over and as Prince Charming got ahold of him, he immediately stopped crying.

Regina looked surprised over to him : " How on Earth.. ? "

" Told you I am a baby whisperer. " He grinned at her looking deep into her eyes.

" Damn you Charming and your charming smile. " she mumbled.

" What ? " he looked questioningly over to Regina. " Nothing.. nothing.. look I really need to go. " she said as she took Henry over again, trying to walk past him.

He immediately started crying . Sadly Regina looked at Henry.

" Look you seem exhausted and overworked. Maybe you could help me find out who I am in looking into the town files with me and in return I can take care of your little one. " he said gently.

" Are you crazy ? You are a complete stranger jut getting him to calm down once doesn't mean that you could possibly take care of my kid. I don't even know you. You know what you could be a serial killer or god knows what. You have to be out of your mind. " she stares at him wildly.

" Something tells me I am not a serial killer. I mean did you look at me. " he grins as she gestures himself up and down.

" What tells me you are not the next Ted Bundy ? " she grins back.

" Come on. I wouldn't do something like that especially to a beautiful lady like you and as far as I know I am unemployed and have nothing else to do besides figuring out who I am and it seems like you need the help. Being a single mom with a time consuming job you know. Did you sleep at all last night ? "

" What tells you I am a single mom ? "

" Well are you ? There is no ring on your finger. " he asks with a questioning look, wanting to find out more about her. There is something about her that tells him that he knows her, but maybe its just his mind playing tricks on him.

She catches herself grinning again. What is she doing she shouldn't be enjoying that princes company. What are they doing ? Flirting ? That is unaccaptable.

" Enough of that." She looks over to him than at Henry. He has a point she needs some help, even though she doesn't want to admit to that. So what she looks into the files knowing very well that there will be nothing to find about him and she gets a couple minutes off to at least somewhat finish her work and have a break. This parenting thing is much harder than she thought it would be but she wouldn't change it for the world. No Henry fills a void in her heart that seemed long ago forgotten, he might not love her back as much as she does with all of his crying but she is trying to be better. Without Henry she was blinded by her vengeance still is a little bit but not as much anymore. This is all what she ever wanted. A family. She might not have the loving Husband but Henry is enough, she doesn't need more. Just the two of them is more than she had dreamt of before casting the curse. She was only concerned about destroying everybody elses Happiness than actually thinking about what she wanted for her own happiness. Daniel. Thats what she thought about but Daniel is gone and all thats left now is her son, her little boy.

" Fine. Meet me in my office at noon. " She walks past him.

" Wait.. how will I get there ? "

" You will figure it out ! " the Mayor says over her shoulder.

He stares blankly after her, even though she snarls at him he cant help but think how gorgeous she is.


End file.
